No se lo digas a nadie
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Es frustante estar con la duda impregnada en las paredes de nuestra mente, y más cuando alguien sabe tantas cosas de ti y tú no sabes nada de él... pero pronto lo descubriría. "Esto te va a gustar... Sa-ku-ra" - susurró acariciándola eruditamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola... vengo aquí con una nueva historia, la cual prometo no será muy larga ya que no quiero extenderme mucho, estoy muy corta de ideas en estos días.

Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que es mío aquí es la historia ^^

Advierto que habrá lemmon, además de volcabulario obseno.

Bueno las advertencias están dadas, este es un fic con contenido para mayores de edad, así que si posees menos de 18 años abstente a las consecuencias XP

Por otro lado, esta historia solo será publicada en dos páginas, esta y deviantART.

* * *

**No se lo digas a nadie**

Había sido el típico día clases en donde, como siempre, era atacada por las preguntas bien formuladas y un tanto confusas del maestro de anatomía, Kakashi Hatake, un holgazán y poco dedicado hombre que siempre llegaba tarde a clases y para colmar sus impuntualidades se excusaba tontamente con pretextos estúpidos y poco creíbles, sin embargo, con todo eso, seguía siendo un muy buen maestro de anatomía.

Caminé por los largos pasillos del colegio para llegar a mi siguiente clase. Era esta la que más me gustaba, ya que aquí, de cierto modo, siempre podía ser "yo", me encerraba en las notas musicales de los violines y el piano a conjunto, sintiendo un relajante "Do" "Re" "Mi" repetitivo pasear por mis oídos como la suave brisa del viento primaveral sobre la piel… lo que yo no entendía era porqué los alumnos de mi aula no les gustaba la música, es decir, es tan hermosa y… relajante.

-Sakura – san - me llamó la maestra – es suficiente por hoy, lo has hecho muy bien, como siempre… me tengo que ir, he dejado a Mayu en casa de una amiga y tengo que recogerlo, lamento no poder quedarme hoy contigo para practicar los extras… pero no te preocupes, lo haremos en otra ocasión. – aseguró saliendo por la puerta del salón sin antes despedirse con un ademán de su mano y una sonrisa.

Esa mujer era increíble. Cuidaba a un niño, su hijo, siendo soltera, sin la ayuda de alguien que pueda colaborar con su situación económica, pero supongo que en este colegio pagan muy bien, ya que es uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de todo Osaka.

En fin…

Decidí quedarme un momento más practicando, y sin darme cuenta, las horas habían pasado volando, quizás todo el alumnado ya había desaparecido y yo como estúpida me había quedado ahí…

Alisté mis cosas, metí el violín en su funda y lo guardé, caminé en dirección a la salida sin antes pasear mis dedos por las teclas del piano y emitir un sonido escalofriante, como de aquellas películas de terror.

Al salir, un sonido extraño llamó mi atención. ¡Dios! Juraría que parecía una gata en celo la que gritaba.

Mi cara ardió de vergüenza al imaginarme que aun había alguien en la escuela haciendo quien sabe qué.

Corrí desesperada, los gemidos de esa loca se escuchaban más fuertes y de pronto… se apagó, ya no la escuchaba.

Ah. Suspiré con más calma.

Continué caminando con serenidad cuando de repente la puerta del aula 5-A se abrió de golpe y de ahí salió un muchacho alto de tez clara y cabellera negruzca y desordenada. Paré de golpe y vi como él torcía el cuello y sacaba un cigarrillo, para luego prenderlo y jalar un poco del chicote. Al momento que expulsó el humo divisé la figura esbelta de una pelirroja. ¡Por Dios! Si esa era Karin, la porrista del colegio… ahora entendía el porqué de todas las indirectas _directas_ que le enviaban aquellos muchachos.

Karin le sonrió al joven y luego se marchó muy contenta moviendo el rabo como un pato.

Me mordí el labio inferior y decidí continuar con mi camino, simulando que no sabía nada, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso la mirada de aquel muchacho me paralizó.

Dos posos oscuros me observaban escrupulosamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, es decir, parecía que me comía con la mirada y mi sonrojo parecía haberlo encendido ya que, extrañamente, pude percibir en sus ojos oscuros un brillo caluroso que definían sus ideas lúbricas.

Asustada, me di la vuelta y me eché a andar, casi a correr.

-¿A donde crees que vas? – jadeé aterrada al sentir sus labios rosar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No sé como hizo para alcanzarme tan rápido, no sé como quedé acorralada entre él y la pared mientras apretaba mi cintura, casi asfixiándome, no sé porque comenzó a ronronearme por le cuello, susurrando cosas que no llegaba a comprender muy bien del todo, ya que el pánico de ser violada por este tipo habían nublado mis sentidos y sobre todo, no sabía porque de tantas chicas a mí me tenía que pasar esto.

-Por… favor… suéltame, te… lo… ruego. – supliqué al borde de soltar el llanto pero, ni con esas, ni con mis sollozos y ruegos me soltó, es más, apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y gemí al sentir el duro concreto impactarse con mi espalda.

Al escuchar un jadeo ronco proveniente de su garganta apreté los ojos porque supe que se había excitado… sus manos aterciopeladas comenzaron a levantar mi falda hasta esconderlas por debajo de mis bragas, estrujando mis nalgas cuan almohada rellenada de felpa se tratase.

La desesperación apañaron mis ojos e imágenes de cómo terminaría todo me abrumaron… ¡No! ¡No quería ser violada!

-Shhh – siseó contra mis labios – no te voy a violar si es lo que piensas Sa-ku-ra. – mis cinco sentido se activaron, mis nervios se desbordaron y la duda se asió en mí.

-C-cómo…

-¿Se tu nombre? – una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, lo que fue para mí escalofriante.

-Yo…

-Lo sé, no sabes nada de mí…

-Suéltame – quise que la voz me sonara autoritaria, fuerte pero… sentía el miedo en la garganta y yo solo podía articular gemidos y susurros. Atrapé sus hombros tratando de empujarlo mientras aplastaba el trasero para que quitara sus manos de mí. Todo era en vano, en cuanto más me resistía mas se adhería a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, eh?... supuse que ya no habría nadie. Lamento que hayas escuchado lo anterior…

-¡Sólo quiero irme! – chillé golpeando su pecho y un nudo repugnante se instaló en mi garganta.

Sus labios golpearon los míos y yo sentí morir… rasgó la piel de mi boca, obligándome a abrirla con su lengua, sin embargo no permití que eso pasara, sus manos por fin se despegaron de mí pero… en un instante me levantó de los muslos y abriéndolos se acopló entre ellos empujando su erección contra mi cuerpo.

Gemí contra el beso y su lengua erudita exploró mi cavidad bucal, acariciando mi paladar y de vez en cuando los incisivos.

El contacto se perdió y yo bajé la mirada.

El temor golpeó otra vez mi cuerpo con fines de hacerme gritar, sus labios acariciaban la blanca piel de mis mejillas y yo… yo no quería permitírselo pero lo hacía, las fuerzas me abandonaban y el llanto se apiñaba de nuevo en mis pupilas.

Apreté los ojos y cedí, ya no tenía alternativa, y justo cuando imaginé que me haría algo…

-Te veré luego – dijo y me soltó sin antes dejar otro beso en mi boca, mas lo extraño fue que… sus labios apenas me rosaron, fue más parecido a una caricia.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré. Lloré por debilidad, por el escalofrío que sentí al recordar sus caricias y besos.

La cabeza me dio vueltas y la confusión descompuso mis ideas, más de las que ya estaban.

Me levanté de forma temblorosa, parecían que mis piernas no me podrían sostener el suficiente tiempo para llegar a casa.

Para mi suerte, mamá no estaba, eso era bueno, ya no tendría que darle la excusa de mi tardanza, lo menos que quería era preocuparla.

Entré a mi habitación y llené la bañera, tenía planeado quedarme sumergida en las tibias aguas hasta hacerme olvidar, de alguna forma u otra, lo sucedido en la tarde.

Me quedé dos horas bajo el agua, mi piel ya tenía la apariencia de una pasa pero no me importaba… en esas horas había tratado de recomponerme, de poner las ideas claras, de esfumar cualquier rastro de terror… para cuando lo logré, de cierto modo, una única pregunta divagó por mi mente.

_¿Quién era él? _

_

* * *

_

_Sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado, aun estoy tratando de adaptarme a esta página, se me hace muy complicado debido a que está en inglés._

_Quisiera pasar todos los fics de aquí pero realmente creo que eso no se podrá hacer. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me tengo que ir.  
_

_Saludos.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen las demoras pero estuve de cumpleaños y me retrasé un poco pero bueno... ya está aquí el capítulo 2, espero y les guste...

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - **

Dolores de cabeza, de estómago e incluso menstruales fueron los principales pretextos para evadir la escuela, pero sobre todo, evadirlo a _él_.

Si bien engañé a mamá los primeros días al iniciar la semana, en los siguientes, su mirada dudosa y acusadora comenzaban a tener el efecto nervioso en mí… el poder de oler las mentiras de mamá era único y realmente eficiente cuando se trataba de su única hija.

Si había engañado a mamá era gracias a las clases de teatro a las que fui estrictamente confinada en la niñez, pero mamá traspasaba todo lo que era yo y siendo ella la mujer que me parió pues no podía evitar sentirme culpable, delatándome.

Estaba en la ventana de mi habitación respirando el aire fresco de la tarde, recreando la vista con las hojas secas que se desprendían de los árboles, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando la figura molesta de mi madre.

Su entrecejo fruncido, los hoyuelos diagonales que se formaban en su comisura izquierda de los labios al ser torcidos, y por supuesto, las manos sobre sus caderas, eran el breve síntoma de que mamá estaba sumamente molesta o muy perturbada. Y era fácil saber las razones… _yo._

-Ahora mismo me vas a rendir cuenta, Sakura Haruno, de tu comportamiento rebelde.

Definitivamente estaba muy molesta. Había pronunciado mi nombre y apellido junto agudizando su vista de color índigo sobre la mía.

-Y no me digas que estas enferma… ¡porque no lo estás! – aseguró desfigurando su cara con las arrugas que formaba su nariz al contraerla.

-Mamá…

¿Qué decirle? ¿La verdad?

Que un muchacho de casi metro ochenta había tratado de violarme en la escuela y que gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada debido a quien sabe porqué. Que temía encontrarme con el depravado aquel…

Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de hablar, pero de ella no salían nada, más que simples monosílabos inteligibles y demasiado irritantes.

-Irás mañana y retomarás tus clases, quieras o no. Si continúas con tus mentiras e inventándote enfermedades… verás como vas a tener una razón para ir al médico. ¿Me haz entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza amedrentada por cada palabra que había pronunciado mamá, pero sobre todo por su expresión dura que había adoptado al decirlas. Salió de mi habitación echando un portazo, que juraría que si nuestra casa no fuese de material noble se hubiese venido todo abajo por tremendo azote. Oí como sus fuertes pasos se alejaban escalera abajo y mi ritmo cardiaco se serenaba de a poco.

Aun no teniendo un espejo al frente de mí, imaginaba mi rostro descolocado y aturdido, ya no por el resondro ni mucho menos por la figura de mamá, sino porque la idea de volver a cruzar mi camino con él paralizaron mis latidos como también una sensación de frío calaron mis huesos haciendo temblar cada milímetro cuadrado de piel, y no solo eso, los pocos vellitos que mis antebrazos poseían se me erizaban inevitablemente.

Decir que estaba tan solo nerviosa y asustada era poco, porque la verdad es que… si lo volvía a ver en una situación tan parecida a la anterior, o bien caía rendida por mi falta de fuerza como la otra vez o terminaba orinándome en mis bragas para salir corriendo de vergüenza y miedo mezclado.

Despejando cualquier tipo de idea que escalofriara mi cuerpo, lavé mi cara y me metí bajo las colchas de mi cama para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un desgano desacostumbrado, y un ambiente melancólico se filtró por mi ventana, el frío del otoño se coló por las rendijas de la madera vieja y apreté los labios para luego levantarme y dar comienzo a mis "futuros peores días de mi vida".

Desayuné junto con mamá, aunque no fue un desayuno común, como los que solía tener con ella al partir a la escuela. El silencio sepulcral se había hecho más que incómodo, siendo nuestras mascadas el único intermitente ruidoso que marcaba diferencia esa mañana.

Romper el silencio era difícil, y más cuando mamá estaba resentida, así que la mudez era el único plan de apoyo que mermaba en esos momentos para no arruinar más las cosas.

Imaginé que mamá ya no estaría molesta, que el mal humor se le habría pasado y por lo menos me hubiese dedicado una sonrisa para contrarrestar todo lo que se avecinaría…

Con paso rápido crucé pasillos y salones vacíos… ¿Vacios?

¿Habría ocurrido algo en estos días?

Confundida, corrí con más rapidez hasta el salón 3 – B. Al correr la puerta, la duda cogió más peso…

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared, indicando las 8:35 AM. Quizás estaban en el patio trasero haciendo la formación y escuchando las indicaciones del director.

Suspiré un tanto más tranquila, sí, quizás era eso.

Recordé que las clases continuas era Anatomía, siendo Kakashi Hatake el profesor que dictaría en las próximas horas, lo más seguro era que arremeta contra mí como de costumbre, el problema era que no estaba preparada, había dejado de estudiar en casa las clases que tendríamos el jueves de mi inasistencia y entonces… estaba perdida.

Pero… era Kakashi, lo que quería decir que me daba tiempo de estudiar por lo menos media hora, lo suficiente para estar al tanto de las clases. Agradecí que Kakashi fuese un supersticioso de "nivel uno", que no tuviese orientación ni dirección propia y que fuese un hombre extremadamente amable con sus semejantes, causas de sus demoras, según lo que decía a diario como excusas.

Y no habiendo muchos alumnos que molestasen con el ruido de sus papeles ensalivados ni los insultos poco creativos referente a sus facciones físicas, entré al aula percibiendo el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, dispuesta a echarle unas cuantas leídas a mi libro de Anatomía.

Al abrir mi mochila, maldije mi torpeza e inutilidad para recordar las cosas. Mi libro, se había quedado en el buró de mi habitación.

Mierda…

Tomar el libro ajeno de un compañero no estaba bien, y menos si este no se encontraba. Resignada, me levanté y fui directo a la Biblioteca del colegio, donde probablemente encontraría una copia del editorial de pasta roja.

Y valla que tuve suerte. Me ubiqué en una de las mesas más alejadas a la puerta, para así no escuchar los pasos de algunos estudiantes ingresando a sus aulas y desconcentrarme en mis asuntos.

Sumergida completamente en la sístole y la diástole, no me percaté de la presencia de alguien que con sus fuertes brazos me elevó por la cintura colocándome encima de la mesa donde yacía el libro que leía.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada y el labio me tembló ante la presencia de… _él. _

_¡Era él!_

-Te extrañe. – susurró ronco y sus manos no tardaron acariciar mis muslos elevando la falda hasta mi cintura, mostrando mi ropa interior de color blanco y descolocando la blusa del colegio.

-No… por favor… - rogué y sus ojos ámbares, más intensos que la primera vez, traspasaron los míos con tan solo una mirada.

-Sé que tienes miedo… pero ya te lo había dicho, no te haré daño. – su voz emitía la pura definición de su excitación y sus labios, tan cerca de los míos, calmaban las codicias de poseerme con brutalidad, así era como lo sentía. – Nunca lo haría.

El momento se congeló cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos.

Petrificada o hipnotizada por sus orbes azabaches, quedé quieta hasta sentir su aliento cálido golpear mi barbilla, trayéndome a la realidad.

Con las manos y mi trasero hice el intento de irme para atrás pero sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron a él, su torso duro aplastó el mío y mis senos me dolieron por el peso de su cuerpo.

-Entonces… entonces si no me quieres… hacer daño… ¡Suéltame! – pedí con el corazón en la garganta, los ojos se me aguaron en un instante cuando sentí sus caderas abrirse paso entre mis piernas.

- ¿Crees que abandonaría un momento tan oportuno como este?

-Pero tú…

-Sí, no te haré daño, eso es cierto. Pero te aseguro que lo que tú y yo haremos no dañará a nadie, es más… esto te va a gustar Sa–ku –ra. – el oxígeno fue incapaz de llegar a mis pulmones, una sensación escalofriante me recorrió entera cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas levantándolas y ocasionando una fricción demasiada íntima con las de él.

Una parte de mí tenía miedo, mucho miedo a la situación, a lo que me hacían, a lo que me provocaban. Pero precisamente la parte que sentía, lo deseaba…

No comprendía del todo porque mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener reacciones que nunca antes había tenido.

-¿Sientes? – me susurró en el oído mientras su lengua lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Si-í… - contesté totalmente fuera de la realidad, y completamente instalada a cada sensación que provocaba su lengua al ser introducida en mi oído, imitando el acto de la penetración.

-_Despierta _

-¿Hum? – mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos cayeron a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras él continuaba con sus caricias.

-_Despierta_

-¿Qu-e? – estaba perdida en el tacto húmedo y cálido.

-¡Despierta ya, Sakura! – la voz de mamá paró en seco todo, y pronto me vi envuelta entre mis sábanas, con la respiración agitada, la frente empapada de sudor y las mejillas ardiendo acompañado en un tono rojo intenso.

_Había soñado con él._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer...

Bien, antes de irme agradezco mucho sus comentarios y además la paciencia por mis demoras y testarudez, pero ya le voy agarrando la onda de esto ^^'

Nos leemos...


	3. Chapter 3

Me disculpo por las demoras, tuve unas cuantas complicaciones con este fic, ya que se supone que con este tercer capítulo terminaría toda la historia pero me vi en la necesidad de dividirlo debido al lemon ^^'

Por otro lado quiero aclarar que este fic es un **SasuSaku**, es decir, un **Sasuke X Sakura**, _¿porque aclaro algo que muchos saben?_ pues porque me llegó un reclamo, en donde decían que le aburrían estas tipicas historias... solo puedo decir que presten atención para la proxima vez al leer los detalles de una historia, así no presentaran este_ "dilema"_ que más que incomodarse a sí mismos, incomodan al autor que los escribe, y si no les gustó la historia pues simplemente dejen la lectura y punto.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - **

Con los nervios aturdidos, la mirada preocupada de mamá y los recuerdos de mis recientes quimeras, retiré las colchas de mi cuerpo como si estas quemaran, mostrando mi cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso.

-¿Te encuentras bien hija? – la voz suave de mi madre me entregó esa pequeña dosis de seguridad y serenidad que necesitaba en esos momentos para tranquilizarme.

-Sí… solo fue… un mal sueño. – aseguré sin estarlo, porque la verdad era que no comprendía el hecho de haber soñado con alguien al cual le temía.

-Bueno, entonces apúrate y alístate rápido o llegarás tarde a clase.

-Ajá. – después de que mi madre salió de mi habitación para darme el espacio a cambiarme, la idea aprovechada de utilizar mi pesadilla como pretexto a una reciente dificultad para no asistir a la escuela se me cruzó por la cabeza, pero luego cambié de parecer. Era momento de afrontar las cosas, dar la cara por fin...

Al llegar a la escuela me topé con lo mismo de siempre, y respiré tranquila al ver que los salones se encontraban repletos de jóvenes con las camisas descuadradas y muchachitas de mi edad con aires altivos marchando como modelos de televisión europea.

Me dirigí al salón 3-B después de haber mostrado mi justificación al director, al ingresar, los brazos de Naruto me levantaron y me dieron vuelta en el aire en una danza que pronto pararía en el suelo si este no me soltaba.

-¡Sakura – chan! Te he extrañado mucho. – pronto me vi apretujada en el dorso de mi rubio amigo y sus manos, que no dejaban de desordenar mi cabello bien peinado.

-Naruto, ya suéltala o terminarás deshaciéndola, mira que Sakura solo hay una y no queremos que la desgastes con tus abrazos de "osito cariñosito". – la salvación echa carne había hecho acto de presencia en el cuerpo de Ino y le agradecí internamente que me despojara de los brazos cariñosos de Naruto, aunque eso no duró mucho, ya que pronto ella misma fue la que se aferró de mi cuello y lo apretó tanto que hasta imaginé por un momento que rápido moriría ahogada si aplicaba un poquito más de fuerza en su estrujón.

-Bienvenida ¡Frentona! - y por fin el aire que se me fue robado llegaron divinamente a mis pulmones cuando Ino me soltó, haciendo que la garganta me picara al aspirar con urgencia y terminara tosiendo casi en la cara del pobre Naruto.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés de nuevo con nosotros Sakura – chan – la dulce voz de esa muchacha fue inconfundible y el olorcito a jazmines inundaron mis sentidos, aun atolondrados, cuando sentí el delicado abrazo de Hinata.

-A mí… también, me da gusto verlos a todos. Los heché de menos. – logré articular una vez que pude recobrar la compostura, y en un instante fui bombardeada por las preguntas de mis güeros amigos, pidiéndome, o mejor dicho, exigiéndome darles respuestas a sus preguntas de mi ausencia en estos últimos días.

Ni bien terminé de zafarme del repertorio de interrogaciones que soltaban Naruto e Ino a la par llegaron las de mi querido profesor de Anatomía, el cual, milagrosamente había llegado demasiado temprano el día de hoy, y no siendo yo la única con la curiosidad taladrando mi cerebro, el último alumno de la fila seis se levantó de su asiento y con voz chillona preguntó lo que muchos nos preguntábamos en esos momentos.

-Y hoy Kakashi – sensei ¿Acaso las sábanas decidieron no pegársele? - rápidamente el aula fue inundada de risas y carcajadas, mientras Kakashi tomaba una postura pensativa.

-Pues te explico, mi estimado alumno. Hoy trataremos un tema muy interesante además de importante, pues me tomé la libertad de madrugar para explicarles de manera muy, muy extensa la clase de hoy…

-¿Y que tema es ese?

-Pues, como me imaginaba, no se tomaron la molestia ni siquiera de tomar su libro y verificar la clase que continúa. Pero bueno… cuento con que mi destacada alumna sí lo haya hecho, ¿Verdad Sakura? – mi mente se quedó en blanco tratando de recordar la dichosa clase, pero por más que trataba de hacerlo no lograba nada, y es que en esos últimos días no había cogido mis apuntes ni el libro para repasar un poco.

-Umh… valla… bien, la siguiente clase será la Reproducción Humana. – el calor subió como corriente eléctrica hasta mis mejillas al tiempo que el aula se sumía en aparentes suspiros cargados de ese acento erótico, murmullos y risitas nerviosas por parte de algunos muchachos y muchachas.

-Bien clase, es un tema muy sencillo, pero ustedes están en una etapa que necesitan ser guiados y preparados de forma correcta. Ahora… iniciaremos haciendo unas preguntas con respuestas breves. Sakura… ¿Qué opinas de la Reproducción Humana? – y si antes mi rostro estaba rojo, ahora se encontraba fosforescente.

Imágenes de cuando aquel muchacho acariciaba mi piel de forma tan experta, cuando su lengua probaba pedazos de piel tensa, me erizó y un frío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sin entenderlo, mi sexo palpitó y me sentí húmeda. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, luego todo fue oscuro y las voces se escucharon lejanas, muy lejanas.

_¿Qué me pasaba? _

El olor refrescante del alcohol despertó mis sentidos, al levantar los párpados la imagen borrosa de una mujer alta y cabellos negruzcos dándome la espalda se dibujó en mí delante.

-¿Dónde… estoy? – balbuceé.

-En la enfermería, Sakura. – dijo la mujer dándome cara por fin. Era la señora Kurenai, la enfermera del colegio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…?

-Te desmayaste, eso es lo que pasó y por eso estás aquí. Te haré unas preguntas para llenar tu historia y hacer un informe. – yo solo me limité a asentir.

-¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Sí…

-¿Haces trabajos apartes? Me refiero a si… después de salir de la…

-No, no lo hago, salgo del colegio y voy directo a casa, ahí ayudo a mi madre en los quehaceres pero no hago mucho esfuerzo como para agotarme.

-Bien. ¿Haz estado durmiendo tus horas correspondientes?

-Bueno… en estos días no he podido hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces eso debe ser, te encuentras fatigada. Lo mejor será que duermas bien si no quieres presentar otro desmayo.

-Está bien, ¿ya puedo retirarme?

-Ve a tomar aire fresco y a beber un jugo de maracuyá para que la presión se te baje. Mientras tanto yo le diré a tu profesor de turno que estarás en observación aún, así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias. – dije y salí del lugar echando un suspiro de alivio.

Los pasillos de la escuela nunca me parecieron tan largos como ahora para llegar al cafetín, o quizás se debía a aquella impresión que me venía persiguiendo desde que salí de enfermería, era como si me observaran, estremeciendo los vellitos que nacían de mi nuca y terminaban en mi espalda.

De un momento a otro ya había comenzado a acelerar el paso y la respiración se volvía pesada. Ahora, podía asegurar con toda la certeza del mundo que alguien me venía siguiendo, porque los lejanos ruidos del tacón de los zapatos se escuchaban paralelos a los míos, al mismo ritmo en el que yo iba…

Tras cruzar algunos salones más, divisé la puerta que daba al patio donde se hacían deportes, sin tapujos ni nada eché la carrera de forma desesperada, los pasos que me seguían estaban muy próximos, los oía muy cercanos.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una mano cubrió mi boca evitando que el escandaloso chillido salga desde el fondo de mi garganta, mientras otra encerraba mis brazos en un apretujón posesivo contra mi cuerpo.

Respiré con atoramiento la colonia que invadió mis fosas nasales y aquel olor… fue distintivo. Por un instante aquel momento se plasmó en mi cabeza como un reportaje informativo, donde la araña teje su red invisible y captura a sus víctimas para comérselas luego, siendo yo una simple mosca que aleteaban sus alas y terminaba jodiéndose más.

Mis brazos se alzaban con la intención de quitar la mano que cubría mi boca, pero la fuerza que él aplicaba era dos veces mayor a la mía.

-Te he extrañado. Ahora, vamos a terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso la vez pasada. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas además de hacer algo interesante, Sakura. – resopló en mi oído, humedeciéndolo con su aliento.

* * *

***Gracias por leer***

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, tengo que volver a repetir la cantaleta de las disculpas más sinceras... la razón fue simple, el lemon se me complicó, puesto que la narración está en primera persona y, en mi caso, es un tanto complicado poder hacer una narración como esta... Me disculpo por las demoras, creo que ha pasado más de un mes ya... solo me queda por decirles que... espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado. Y por favor, vuelvo a repetir, para aquellos, que... desde un principio aborrecieron la narración, redacción, pareja en la que se desarrolla la historia o qué se yo, evítense estar enviando comentarios fuera de lugar u ofensas, recibo críticas y ánimos... pero no soporto que ofendan mi forma de narrar ni nada parecido, ya lo dije una vez, si no les gusta, pues no lo lean...

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - No se lo digas a nadie... **

Respiré con atoramiento la colonia que invadió mis fosas nasales y aquel olor… fue distintivo. Por un instante aquel momento se plasmó en mi cabeza como un reportaje informativo, donde la araña teje su red invisible y captura a sus víctimas para comérselas luego, siendo yo una simple mosca que aleteaban sus alas y terminaba jodiéndose más.

Mis brazos se alzaban con la intención de quitar la mano que cubría mi boca, pero la fuerza que él aplicaba era dos veces mayor a la mía.

-Te he extrañado. Ahora, vamos a terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso la vez pasada. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas además de hacer algo interesante, Sakura. – resopló en mi oído, humedeciéndolo con su aliento.

Comenzó a arrastrarme hasta la habitación donde se guardaban todos los equipos de deportes, una vez dentro, me soltó y se aseguró que la puerta quedara completamente cerrada con llave para que yo no pueda escapar o, lo peor, que nadie pueda ayudarme.

"_Darle cara al asunto"_

Estaba claro que debía ponerle un "pare" a esto, pero no estaba preparada que las circunstancias terminasen de este modo, en donde era un hecho que yo no iba a terminar ganando. Estaba perdida…

Su mirada negra recorrió el espacio en el que estábamos, algunas colchonetas encima de otras, taburetes pegados a una esquina y las pelotas dentro de una cesta. La espesura de sus profundidades oscuras se posó en mí, y el característico brillo lascivo se avecinó en cuanto vio tratando de ocultarme tras un taburete.

Con la intención de acortar la distancia que nos separaba y que yo no escapase en el intento, saltó sabe Dios como y terminó cogiéndome de los brazos, rasgando parte de mi blusa al forcejear.

Mis brazos enrojecieron al ser prisioneros de sus rudas manos jaloneándome y estirando la piel que hacía contacto con la suya, luego todo fue tan rápido, sentí la pérdida del equilibrio y caí encima de las colchonetas, desparramándose más, y encima de mí, él.

-Así estaremos más cómodos, amor. – farfulló estampando sus dientes en mi clavícula.

-Si lo haces… gritaré. – amenacé con el tono más duro que pude sacar desde el fondo.

-Claro que gritarás… gritarás mi nombre hasta que ya no puedas más… - el erotismo se notaba claramente en cada centímetro de su piel, sobre todo en sus partes bajas, su voz ronca y aterciopelada sonaba como una serpiente siseando, y sus ojos… ya para que decirlo.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Hump! Es cierto… aún no te he dicho mi nombre. Pues… recuérdalo bien… Sasuke Uchiha, ese es el nombre que gritarás. – las manos pálidas de Sasuke apretaron mis muslos abriéndolos en un movimiento brusco, su virilidad se encajó entre mis piernas y el frío del nerviosismo, el miedo y toda emoción que se agrupaban en mi vientre subieron rápidas hasta mi garganta, secándola como desierto y aguando mis ojos sin el poder de controlar la sensación. Jadeé por el reciente roce que había provocado su dureza entre mis piernas y sus labios contra mi oído, su lengua lamió el interior de este y aquella faena levantó una polémica entre mis pensamientos. El sentir el agradable cosquilleo de esa humedad consumiendo mi cuello no era algo de lo que debía preocuparme, sino, de lo que había provocado…

-Por favor, Uchiha – san, no... me haga daño. – las palabras salieron apretadas de mi boca, con el fin de que reprimir el llanto y los alarmados sofocos.

-No te preocupes… - la piel de mis brazos se asemejó mucho a la de una gallina cuando, de nuevo, lo oí gruñir frustrado, restregándose contra mí.

-P-por favor... yo… no quiero.

Las mejillas me dolían, me ardían, y su mirada de pronto pasiva no ayudó en nada. Dejó mis piernas contorneando los extremos de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi rostro, acarició mis mejillas y sus labios aplastaron los mío con sosiego, con lentitud irreal y la suavidad de un Dios.

-Yo haré que quieras… - susurró ronco, transformando su rostro con una simple sonrisa. Sonrisa paralizante que adormeció el tiempo y la realidad, realidad de la cual yo… quería huir, huir de sus manos, caricias y sensaciones; sensaciones que habían comenzado a agradarme… sensación que me daba placer, placer que me hacía sentir y eso…

_Me agradaba. _

Me percaté del color ébano intenso de sus matices y aquel plomizo oscuro que los rodeaba, marcando diferencia, y que a una prudente distancia no se distinguen, también de sus pestañas gruesas y largas, sus labios delgaditos y bien definidos, su nariz respingada.  
Perdida en su belleza masculina, en su pulcritud…

-¿Te gusto verdad? – preguntó de golpe y yo no entendí hasta unos cuantos segundos más, parpadeé siete veces seguidas queriendo dar respuesta pero solo podía decir monosílabos y hacer quecos con la lengua.

-Y-yo – miraba su barbilla y apagué los motivos del miedo, estaba pensando en su pregunta, la cual se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Tanta era mi desconcierto que no fui capaz de sentir como Sasuke lentamente iba bajando sus manos hasta llegar a mis muslos.

-Sí… te gusto.- aseguró con el orgullo pulido.

-Por – f- fa… ¡ahhhh! – sus dedos habían traspasado la tela de mis bragas invadiéndome por sorpresa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por el dolorcito que sentí, pero luego la presión de mis párpados fue disminuyendo según los movimientos que ejercía Sasuke lentamente.

Empuñé la tela de su camisa entre mis manos, mis nudillos se volvieron blancos y yo ya no podía evitar de jadear y exhalar el aire caliente, mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a beber uno que otro gemido al tiempo que continuaba con los movimientos circulares, los cuales comenzaban a tornarse más rápidos.

Entreabrí los ojos solo para tener idea de la situación y me maldije una, dos, tres y cuatro veces más cuando la mirada de Sasuke chocó con la mía.

-¿Dónde está tu miedo ahora? – me preguntó con perspicacia y yo me sentí avergonzada. – No importa, te prefiero así… aunque debo admitir que tu timidez y miedo por mí, me excitaba más de la cuenta.

Contuve el aire abruptamente, no por lo que dijo, ya que ni siquiera fui capaz de comprender algo, estaba presa en el retorcido masajeo entre mis piernas que había comenzado a expandirse, estaba siendo tomada por una extraña convulsión demasiado exquisita y efímera, porque tan pronto como aquella explosión corrió en mí… se fue dejándome extasiada y sin aliento.

-¿Cómo se sintió eso, Sakura?

Entrecerré los ojos volteando la cara totalmente apenada, solté su camisa con el ánimo desecho y apreté las piernas cuando él retiró sus dedos, sintiendo entre mis piernas el cambio de temperatura en un instante.

-¿No me dirás nada Sakura? Sabes… te vez realmente muy bien con las mejillas encendidas, con la frente sudorosa y… totalmente húmeda, únicamente para mí…

El silencio se pronunció en el cuarto, y el contacto cálido de Sasuke se repartió por mi cuello bajando por mis pechos, cubiertos aún por la fina tela de la camisa. En unos segundos más, en los que yo aún permanecía quieta, dejándome hacer, me encontraba con tres botones abiertos, dejando la piel pálida de mi tórax expuesto.

No sé cuando fue el momento preciso en el que había comenzado a jadear por cada roce y caricia, sólo sabía que el calor había vuelto y había una extraña sensación de necesidad.

El sonido de la cremallera ser bajada me alertó, pronto sentí la redondez de su virilidad acomodándose entre la unión de mies piernas mientras Sasuke soplaba sobre mi frente empapada. Sonrió, casi sádico pude apreciar, su torcida sonrisa y sus ojos filosos fueron capaces de describir las acciones que en esos momentos cruzaban su mente. Mentiría si digo que me asusté aún más, pues la verdad era que el miedo había pasado a segundo plano en proporciones inéditas.

En cuanto él ingresó, fuerte y de un solo golpe, me sentí completamente dilatada… hasta creí haber escuchado como en mi interior se rasgaba la membrana que marcaba mi inocencia. Inocencia que dejó de existir en cuanto el paso del miembro de Sasuke comenzó a removerse en formas horizontales, buscando quizás comodidad y rezagarme más aún, agregando el dolor punzante que emergía y hacía una gran diferencia con el poco placer que contenía.

Gemí apenas, y escuché de sus labios un pequeño "Humg" – pujante - que precisaba el disfrute y frustración.

-Eres… realmente estrecha – una de sus manos tomaron mis glúteos, apretándolos un poco y su pelvis se prensó contra mis caderas, queriendo hundir un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

Resulté gimiendo, casi descontrolada, conforme el iba embistiendo con más fuerza. A mis oídos llegaban la mezcla de los sonidos de los gruñidos de Sasuke, las refregadas de los plásticos en los que estábamos y aquel delicioso eco que provocaban la humedad de nuestras sexualidades.

Sumergida en el efecto de todo lo que me hacía Sasuke… de forma lejana e ida pude percibir el sonido del timbre, indicando el cambio de hora.

_Deportes… _

Reparé enseguida muy próxima a poder tocar el éxtasis.

-S-Saa…suke… por favor… para ya… - pero de él nunca obtuve una afirmación ni tampoco una negación, pues simplemente prosiguió hundiéndose con más fuerza en mí, y yo solo podía continuar disgustándome y gemir.

La adrenalina se filtró por mis poros en cuanto escuché como muchos de los alumnos pasaban por el cuarto en donde estábamos, tan lejanos de lo que pudiese esta sucediendo en esos precisos momentos.

-Sa…Sasuke – susurraba lo más bajo, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar y llorar.

-Shhhh… solo calla…

Era su sonrisa sádica y burlona la que aumentaba mi adrenalina y el que la voz de Rock Lee gritara: _"¡Gai sensei, traeré las pelotas de básquet!"_

Sasuke me miró libre, divertido y completamente complacido… era mi duda, mi miedo y la euforia que sentía, tal vez…

A pesar de encontrarme en esta situación, sabiendo en como todo podría terminar todo, también, de la misma forma que Sasuke, y quizás más… lo disfrutaba, internamente.

Los azabaches de Sasuke destellaron cuando la chapa de la puerta comenzó a girar… aspiré hondamente y completamente expuesta a recibir el escándalo como venga…

* * *

*Gracias por leer*

Por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me han comentado en capítulos anteriores, los que me leen por supuesto y a todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus favoritos, hace poco revisé mi bandeja y lo que vi me dejó perpleja... han sido varios favoritos, muchas gracias.

Besos...


	5. Chapter 5

**No se lo digas a nadie **

**

* * *

**

El olor a la humedad del sexo llegó de golpe a mis narices turbando todos mis nervios, la adrenalina recorrieron todas las palpitaciones porosas de mi cuerpo advirtiendo la vergüenza mientras que lentamente caía por un cruel agujero etéreo, en el que el cuerpo masculino era el dueño de toda sensación en mí. Mi voz jadeante suplicó, pero el rostro contraído de Sasuke no se abatió con las consecuencias que podrían proporcionar nuestras acciones, es más, e incluso este parecía demasiado complacido con toda la situación que se desataba impúdicamente, muy próxima a detonar en un estallido de descaro. Con los ojos abiertos, dilatados… rogándole, lo miré y luego seguí el camino hacia la puerta, ya que la voz se me escapaba en susurros y gemidos cínicos, haciéndole entender que si no terminábamos lo que se había empezado en un vieja colchoneta pronto nos veríamos envueltos en una marea inmensa de críticas o comentarios poco reservados. Y yo no podía soportar aquello…

Pero estaba claro que él no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, puesto que lo perverso de su mirada solo supo decir lo ingenua y tonta que podía ser una chiquilla como yo. La chapa volvió a girar y un golpe seco estalló en la puerta de madera más un grito de Rock Lee, pero la puerta no se abrió, para alivio mío. Mirándolo con la excitación, el miedo y la sorpresa en el rostro, mi pregunta se formó tácitamente, sus labios finos se hicieron una línea oblicua y sus cejas se crisparon con burla y su voz sonó casi pujante, como si quisiera detener algo que estaba a punto de salírsele.

- Seguro… - claro, pero yo lo había olvidado todo. Era tan humillante saber que al final, mi voluntad había cedido y dado crédito a las intenciones de él.

Un gemido estrangulado brotó con tal brutalidad de mi garganta, atascándose en mi glotis otros más cargando entre ellos la culminación ominosa del orgasmo. Mi piel llorosa se arqueó sin querer y la fricción acaloró más aún aquella porción de piel en donde Sasuke se enterraba con tanta fiereza y crueldad. Podía captar la forma en que su palpitante falo ingresaba y arrasaba con la tierna carne de mis paredes interiores, para luego volver a salir y continuar con el mismo vaivén. Su boca embotó la mía y su lengua escabrosa ingresó con el mismo salvajismo de su pene, invadiendo y contorneándose en toda la expansión de mi cavidad. Una de sus tersas manos llegó en la zona lumbar baja y continuó bajando hasta tocar la ultima vertebra de mi columna ahuecándose por fin entre las hendiduras del inicio de mis nalgas. La otra mano libre se acoplaba debajo, en mi nuca, retorciendo su anular y pulgar en un masaje sedante, obstaculizándome de toda realidad, pero no lo suficiente como para no captar como los ruidos secos en la puerta cesaban y los pasos de Rock Lee se alejaban camino al pasillo, gritando el nombre del profesor de educación física.

Perdida en una nube roja, pronto sus empujes violentos se convirtieron en estocadas desordenadas orientando mis convulsiones a una contracción apremiante.

- ¡Ahh! – me abandoné a los espasmos y al placer de sentir…

Sus gruñidos llegaron después. En mi interior experimenté la caliente sensación húmeda de su esperma vaciándose a meticulosas cantidades en mi interior.

Una voz rugosa, irreconocible salieron incongruentes de mis labios y entonces escuché una carcajada llena de él… ¡Dios! Lo miré asombrada encontrando una calidez aguda. Recuperándome, ya después del… eh… ejercicio, intenté levantarme, procurando por sobre todas las cosas evitar rozarme con su piel, pero como sabiendo mis intenciones me apresó violentamente y arrugó el ceño. Juro que estaba furioso pero… estaba tan escandalizada por mi actitud que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salir de aquel almacén, correr y llegar a casa para luego tratar de convencer a mamá a que me cambie de escuela.

- ¿Debo pensar que no te gustó? – echándole un ojo a él y otro a la puerta, pensé que, ciertamente, nunca conocería a un tipo tan único, pues era arrogante y tan perezoso en hablar que su indiferencia hacia todo casi dolía. Estaba tentada a decirle NO, pero pronto seguí el hilo a donde eso conllevaba, entendí que él solo quería divertirse más, así que… no le di el gusto, evitando su mirada me volví y comencé a acomodar mis ropas, incómoda de que él ni siquiera tuviera el pudor de continuar con los calzoncillos abajo.

Echa un manojo de nervios me coloqué las prendas como más se me daban las manos pero la sangre se me congeló cuando nuevamente, los pasos de alguien se acercaban y el sutil e inconfundible sonido de un manojo de llaves en mano. El bufido ajeno llegó imperceptible y mis ojos parpadearon con terror mirándolo significativamente a él para que se apurase y evacuáramos del lugar de alguna forma, aunque no tenía sentido, a menos que pudiéramos convertirnos en moscas, no saldríamos de ahí sin ser vistos.

- ¡Oh no! – mascullé

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – lo escuché decir, con esa lánguida voz.

- Es que no vez. Nos verán…

- Te preocupas demasiado.

- ¡Pero nos verán así! – estaba irritándome tanto que…

- Estamos en un almacén – puntualizó, con una mueca que parecía indicar lo más obvio, como si fuera la respuestas que yo buscara, la alternativa para escapar del tremendo bochorno.

Echándole los ojos encima, furiosa con él y… más conmigo.

- Idiota – mascullé, logrando que este sonriera.

- Gracias – se burló.

- ¡Por lo menos termina de vestirte! – exclamé alterada al escuchar el sonido de la llave ingresar por el cerrojo y el escalofriante "Clic" cuando este cedió. De soslayo vi como él se había subido los pantalones y dejado la camisa afuera, sin conceder mi deseo de pasar desapercibidos.

Cuando la luz ingresó desde fuera, el calor se apoderó de mi cara y no me supe preparar para el desconcierto de Rock Lee. El pobre muchacho nos miraba de hito en hito desconcertado por la situación. Y ¿Quién no? Muerta de la vergüenza empecé a hiperventilar y abrir la boca para excusarnos, pero nada se me ocurría, de pronto todo se había quedado en blanco en mi cabeza… sin importarme lo que podría articular, con tal de librar la tensión, abrí la bocota.

- No es lo que…

- Por fin – oí escucharlo a él.

- ¿Sakura-san? ¿Uchiha?

_¿Uchiha?_

- Era hora ya que alguien nos abriera esta maldita puerta. ¿No te parece, Sakura? – sin poder creerlo lo miré, confundida en lo que quería decir.

- ¿Estaban encerrados? – preguntó Rock Lee, casi no creyéndose ese cuento tan… ¡baboso!

- Así es… algún chistoso nos encerró en el momento en que entramos.

- ¡¿Pero quién? – cuestionó indignado. Suspirando ya porque el escepticismo se hubiese borrado de su mirada.

- Créeme R.L. que si lo supiera… se lo habría hecho pagar – dijo y me miró significativamente.

- Bueno… sería mejor hacer presente los cargos de este desagradable suceso a la dirección.

- Vamos. Que no es un delito… después de todo somos adolescentes. – concluyó y empujó para que comenzara a caminar.

* * *

Ya fuera de aquel episodio, me permití respirar abruptamente. Pero la gracia no me llegó entera. La voz grave de él alcanzó mis oídos a mis espaldas, haciéndome girar en redondo con precipitación. Lo que generó que este se me enganchara como una lapa, con la excusa de que era muy torpe y por sus sorprendentes reflejos habría evitado lo que sería una titánica caída.

- Déjame en paz. – mascullé

- ¿Estamos de mal humor, ya?

- Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho. ¡Por Dios!

- Sí. A eso mismo venía…

- ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes, me oíste. ¡No quiero… volver a… hacerlo!

Una carcajada sonó y pude percibir la manera en que mis mejillas se incorporaban en calor.

- Sakura, eres una muñequita golosa. Pero no… aunque me gustaría repetirlo, ahora, sé que estás cansada y… pienso darte unas horas de reposo. – era un ¡cretino!

- ¡Idiota!

- Gracias. A lo que venía, era que sería bueno que tomes una de esas pastillas.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, Sakura. No creo que seas tan ingenua para no saber que lo que acabamos de hacer genera bebes.

- ¡No me hables como si fuera una estúpida!

- Bien. Sería mejor que la tomases ya… desde ahora en adelante.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Claro que no… Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos una beca a la paternidad tan temprano.

- Estás bien loco si crees… - vociferé

- Debes saber. Que yo nunca fatalizo. No me baso en parafrasear, actúo.

- Pero… lo de hoy…

- Se repetirá…

- ¡No puedes obligarme!

- Estoy seguro que no necesito obligarte… ¿verdad?

- Pero… la gente… ellos… ¡Ellos hablarán!

- No tiene porqué importarte. Pero ya que estás tan dispuesta a hacerme ver lo imposible de esto… - señaló nuestros cuerpos en un gesto obvio – estate al tanto de que no funciona, no conmigo. Si tienes miedo de que la gente se entere entonces… No se lo digas a nadie. – sin decir mucho más me tomó bruscamente del mentón y besó.

Yo por mi parte… una vez él se hubo retirado, sentí la angustia palpitante de haber cedido, otra vez, pero la verdad nata era que… trataba de evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que mis actos me había llevado a hacer, sentir curiosidad por lo que vendría después, pero perdí la percepción del futuro que se aproximaba, pues de pronto me di cuenta que yo continuaba sin saber mucho de él.

Me había acostado con un desconocido que sabía mucho más de mí que yo de él. Cogiendo mi mochila y colgándola al hombro empecé a caminar rumbo a casa con la misma pregunta de siempre… _¿Quién era él? _

_

* * *

_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas finales: **

Creo que ya es más de un año desde que actualicé este fic, y la verdad s que su final ya lo había escrito y publicado (En otra página) pero cuando lo leí otra vez, decidí que realmente no me gustaba el final, por lo que me vi en la ncesidad de volver a escribir otro final... el cual, de cierto modo, está más acorde con el título... literalmente. Me disculpo por los que tuvieron que esperar tantopoes este último capítulo y síiiii niñas, este es el final, asíque no esperen que de mi pobre cabeza dispare un epílogo, porque no, ya no doy máas... esto sofocada con las tesis y los trabajos grupaleeees.. necesito unas malditas vacaciones pronto o juro que el cerebro me explosinara!

Jajjajja seguramente el final les va a disgustar, pero sí... así estamos, lo demás qued a imainación de cada quién.

Perdonen los horrores ortográficos y de redacción pero es que este fic es uno de los primero que publiqué aquí y editarlo completamente no era justo para los que ya llevaban leyéndolo u.u

Bien, yo me despido de ustedes... muchos saludoossss cuidense!


End file.
